


Origins

by Gage



Category: 9-1-1 (TV), Dark Angel (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Child Soldiers, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kidnapping, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29046045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gage/pseuds/Gage
Summary: He was five when they caught up to them, small and scared as he watched his mother fight to protect him.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	1. X5-452

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting on my docs for the longest time, the first part was already beta'd by Toughpaperround.(You're AWESOME.) This takes place way before WITH YOU but you don't have to read it to understand these.
> 
> This universe was already tough to get through but I'm going off of canon scenes, and what Max has mentioned over the series. If I missed any tags please let me know. I did my best to put it in and repeat them here. Tags for characters and situations will be added as new chapters are posted. 
> 
> **Warnings:** Child Soldiers, Kidnapping, Murder, Implied References to Child Abuse.

* * *

_X5-205_

_That was his designation from the day he was taken from his mother’s arms. He remembered how she used to hold him at night, whispered how she wouldn’t let ‘them’ get him. How he was special and one day he would show the world what he could do. How he was never to let anyone burn down the bright, caring heart that beat fast and fierce in his chest._

_He was five when they caught up to them, small and scared as he watched his mother fight to protect him. Even then he knew that it wouldn’t be enough, because a soldier had put a bullet in her head, and they dragged him kicking and screaming from their home. Made him watch as they burned everything that his mother had made for them to the ground._

_He was still kicking and screaming when they dragged him into the facility and threw him into the room with fifteen other kids. Kids who wore the same barcode on the back of their necks. One of them covered his mouth and told him he couldn’t be loud here or they would punish him. He was terrified, but the girl with the warm brown eyes nodded at one of the taller kids, and then two of them ran over to the door that had been locked and peered out of the small window._

_“What’s your name?”_

_Evan… his mother had called him Evan but he didn’t want to tell her that. He didn’t know if he was allowed._

_The girl with the warm brown eyes uncovered his mouth. “When they ask you… you’re gonna say X5-205.” She explained to him that this place was where he had been born, that his mother broke the rules when she ran away with him. During the day he would train with them and live with them here in this bunker room. He cried, but not as loud as before. She told him they were his brothers and sisters now, they would look out for one another._

_She was X5-452… her name was Max._


	2. X5-417

* * *

_X5-417_

_Evan had been wary of him for many reasons, all of which boiled down to the boy not liking how much he cried the first few nights. He didn’t know how to deal with a child who acted like a child, and not as a soldier the rest of them had been trained to be. That all stopped when Evan saved his life the first time he was field-tested. After that, he made sure that Evan never got left behind, always made sure that he practiced a little harder to keep up. Made sure that when Evan got sick that first time, that no one ever found out about it._

_When the older guards took him away, Evan cried for two weeks._

_X5-417… his name was Jack._


	3. X5-210

* * *

_X5-210_

_She was a lot closer to Max than anyone else, but she was as kind as his mother. Warm as the sun on a cool spring day. She held his hand through his nightmares, and whispered words that were soft and warm. Always urged him on when he wanted to give up. Taught him how to hide things in his head, how to break things apart and put them back together neatly so that he saw the bigger picture. He was sad when they got separated._

_X5-210 her name was Jondy._


End file.
